


Буря

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, bdsm-mention
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Не о том думаешь, Маркус.





	Буря

Маркус смотрит на злого, самоуверенного человека перед собой, ловит слуховыми модулями вкрадчивые интонации его голоса, и не может разобрать ни единого слова. Поле зрения по бокам съедает пиксельная дымка, выскакивают и тут же гаснут системные ошибки, а злой человек в фокусе, в самом центре невероятно четкий, вплоть до седого волоска на правом виске. Он ухмыляется, будто прячет какие-то козыри в уголках губ, как чертова Джоконда, и Маркус моделирует ситуацию за ситуацией, в которых стирает эту мерзкую самоуверенность с плохо выбритого лица.

Чтобы разобрать сказанное, приходится перемотать новорожденное воспоминание и, RA9, лучше бы он оставил все так… Потому что каждое слово злого человека хочется запихать обратно в его лживый рот.

— Да я лучше сдохну здесь, чем предам свой народ, — произносит Маркус, пытаясь излить в слова самое мучительное, но не получается, звуки растворяются во времени, пустые, как черный космос там, за завесой антрацитовых туч.

— Что ж, ты только что подписал себе смертный приговор.

Злой человек разворачивается и уходит, а Маркус бросает полный презрения взгляд ему в спину.

Когда он возвращается к своим, Норт спрашивает:

— Как все прошло? Что он сказал?

Маркус оставляет её без ответа. Ярость все ещё клубится внутри, и меньше всего он хочет, чтобы она обожгла кого-нибудь ещё.

***

Солдаты опускают оружие и отступают. Кто-то треплет Маркуса за рукав «Мы смогли! Мы победили!», а он не может оторвать взгляда от снежной дымки, в которой видит очертания знакомой фигуры. Злой человек смотрит на него, все так же самодовольно ухмыляясь, и шутливо машет рукой на прощание. В мгновение ока всё возвращается; Маркус пошатывается, сжимая кулаки до белого пластика.

— Эй! Ты! — кричит он, делая шаг вперед.

Злой человек поворачивает голову. Солдаты останавливаются рядом, он дает им знак, и они идут дальше.

Маркус сокращает расстояние, шаг за шагом, сквозь колючий морозный воздух, в котором висят застывшие снежинки. Он чувствует: там, под невесомой голографической кожей, горячим пластиком, за гудящими от тириума трубками, по которым змеятся электрические разряды, бушует и ревет настоящая буря.

А злой человек — её око.

Он останавливается близко-близко, пересекая все мыслимые для их социального статуса границы. Злой человек меряет его насмешливым взглядом, который хочется стряхнуть, как налипший снег. Маркус тянет его за галстук, ближе, и начинает яростно шептать прямо в маленькое изящное ухо…

О том, как мягка и чувствительна человеческая плоть и как мало может она вынести. О том, как боль ставит людей на колени, заставляет умолять, низводит разумное существо до пресмыкающегося в ногах собственного мучителя. О том, как легко все это происходит в замкнутом помещении без свидетелей.

Маркус отпускает галстук. Злой человек выпрямляется, машинально его поправляет. Студеный ветер треплет его за усыпанные снежинками волосы и полы плаща, гладит по беззащитному животу, прикрытому тонкой рубашкой.

Маркус ждет.

— Отель «Шинола», номер 201, — спокойно произносит злой человек. — Сегодня вечером, — он неожиданно протягивает руку к лицу Маркуса и указательным пальцем легко нажимает на нос: — Посмотрим, кто встанет на колени.

Он бросает ему, как перчатку, снисходительную улыбку и уходит, скрипя подошвами лакированных ботинок по свежевыпавшему снегу. Маркус смотрит ему в след. Хмурится. Опять.

А буря стихает, притаившись, как дикий зверь в чаще.


End file.
